


Burn In This All Day

by Justonebigbee (sunlight)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Forehead Touching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Smut, Soo light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight/pseuds/Justonebigbee
Summary: "We’ve been testing the waters for months, kenny.you flirted back!!!"Inspired by a prompt for the 2016 PB&J EpiFest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PBJ_EpiFest_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PBJ_EpiFest_2016) collection. 



> The prompt is listed at the end so as to avoid spoilers, but all of our prompts are based on songs, and I'm 1D af so I chose [No Control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7W8hbdhX8) aka the party song of the summer 2015 or something like that haha. I hate listening to music while reading so I understand if that's not your thing, but I also know some people like to! So feel free to do what's right for you.
> 
> Thank you to my beta C who will be revealed after authors are revealed. You're a literal angel. Thank you to all of my Buds, I love you. Thank you for convincing me to do this, for all of you guys being The Bomb in all ways!

Rays of sun stream in from the window in the background, catching on Bitty’s lower back and the back of his ass. The frame cuts off right above his open mouth, teeth biting the corner of his lip. There’s enough nudity to stir something inside of him but not so much that the picture is vulgar. It’s probably the most tasteful nude Kent’s ever seen, if he’s honest.

The stirring in his crotch is interrupted when his brain catches up. Bitty must have texted the wrong person. Fuck. Kent drops his phone to the bed next to him and tries not to feel bad for looking at the picture. For appreciating it a little too much.

Kent:  
im so sorry but u sent this to the wrong person.. ill forget i saw it!! dont worry about it

Bitty:  
Not a mistake, Kenny ;)

Fuck. Honestly. Fuck this. Kent brings his hands to his face and rubs his eyes. Fuck.

He can’t just not tell Jack this happened. Right as they were getting past everything he’s gotta go and ruin Jack’s relationship. Fuck. This.

Kent:  
bitty, honestly, i just didnt think u were that kind of person

Bitty:  
Excuse me? What kind of person????  
There’s nothing shameful about appreciating your body

Kent:  
if u dont tell jack, i will. just so u know

Bitty:  
Oh. My. God.  
You think I would /cheat/ on Jack??????  
Jack KNOWS. This was Jack’s IDEA.  
I thought YOU knew.  
we’ve been testing the waters for months, kenny.  
you flirted back!!! 

Kent:  
!!!!!!!!  
WHAT

Kent hits the dial icon. This isn’t a conversation to have over text.

“Did you really not know?” Bitty answers. His voice sounds groggy with sleep. He must still be in bed.

“Bitty. How am I supposed to just _know_?” Kent asks. “I knew we were flirting, but I didn’t expect—” he pauses. “Well, I guess I don’t know what this is, even.”

“I—” Bitty stops. “I mean. This could be a lot of things. It’s kind of obvious, I think...but we were hoping it’d at least be a sex thing.”

Kent’s throat constricts. “At least?” he gets out, voice dry.

“Well,” Bitty starts. “We’d all have to sit down and talk about it, yeah? But I don’t think sex is the only thing on the table.” His voice is quiet, almost a whisper, like he’s nervous to talk about it.

“This is,” his voice catches again. Damn, he needs water. “This is a lot, Bitty. In a good way. Where is Jack?”

“He’s on a run.” Bitty pauses. “...But we’re both free the rest of today. How long do you think it’d take you to drive here from Boston?”

Kent looks down at his watch. If he’s quick about packing and showering and containing his excitement and nervousness, he can be on the way to Providence in under an hour. “It’s like an...hour drive? Yeah? I can be there by 11.”

“We’ll see you soon, Kenny.” Bitty sounds tired still, even with the relief evident in his voice. Kent would bet almost anything he’ll still be in bed when he gets to Providence. “Drive safely, okay?”

Kent makes quick work of throwing together an overnight bag before hopping into the shower. Remembering the tricks Jack used to work with his fingers and his mouth, Kent very deliberately cleans himself with soap. All over. In the hard to reach places. Just in case.

Without caring to dry himself off thoroughly, he throws on an outfit and runs downstairs. They have another game in a few days back in Boston, so he doesn’t check out of his hotel room. Just in case. He can’t help but hope he won’t need it.

One of the first things Kent did upon getting his rental car was connect his phone to the bluetooth speakers, and he’s thankful he doesn’t have to go through the process once more. The drive goes quickly, maybe thanks to him going a little bit above the speed limit in some places, but he’s spurred on by a playlist of quick tempoed, upbeat music and the anticipation coursing through his body.

When Kent pulls into a parking spot and shuts off the car, he finds himself unable to move. Any excitement seems to have been replaced by dread. His arms and legs feel as though they’re filled with iron. They won’t cooperate.  

Kent sits there, in silence, for a while longer. So many what-ifs run through his mind. Eventually, he shakes his head, calling up a recent conversation with his therapist. What-ifs aren’t going to help him. Having a plan for every possible outcome isn’t practical.

With a deep breath, Kent opens the car door. The breath of fresh air makes his brain feel alive again. This is a good idea. This is the right thing to do.

It only takes a moment after Kent buzzes upstairs for the lock to click open. The elevator ride is spent repeating a mantra to himself that everything is going to be okay. Good, even.

“Kent!” Bitty greets him at the door with a soft hug. “Come inside, get yourself settled. Are you hungry? I’m almost finished with waffles.”

“Ah, um, yeah, I could eat.” He didn’t have anything before leaving the hotel, and waffles sound perfect. “Can I use the bathroom?”

Bitty’s response is cut off by Jack, who pulls Kent into a hug. “Hey, Kenny,” Jack says, softly and directly into his ear. Jack squeezes him tighter than Bitty had. “We’re glad you’re here.”

“Jack, let him go use the restroom,” Bitty says, placing a hand on Jack’s upper back, straight in Kent’s eyeline. “Kent, you can drop off your things wherever you’d like.”

“The guest bedroom is all yours,” Jack chimes in. “But feel free to leave your bag in our room too.”

Jack and Bitty’s faces are painted with the most genuine of smiles, and it makes Kent’s heart race. He knew he was coming here to...talk about that. To do stuff. But it still feels so surreal. How open they’re being about it all. Not skirting around it.

After a quick pit stop in the bathroom to splash water on his face and do a couple of stress-reducing power poses, Kent slips into the breakfast nook across from Jack and Bitty. There are a few minutes of pleasantries, the small talk-y stuff that normally drives him mad but in this case is an absolute nightmare with the amount of anticipatory anxiety he’s feeling.

“Kenny—” Jack cuts him off in the middle of a story about the freeway construction on the way over. “I’m sorry we weren’t more explicit with you.”

“Oh, Bitty was plenty explicit,” Kent says.

“Kenneth!” Bitty swats his shoulder, laughing.

“No, but for real,” Kent says, spurred on by Jack and Bitty’s laughter. “How did this happen?”

“We should have been clearer,” Jack starts. “Bitty and I have been talking...about...well. A lot. About jealousy, at first, and then about crushes, and how to navigate the attraction to other people when you’re in a relationship.” Jack looks over at Bitty, his face betraying the uncertainty he must feel in what to say next.

“We just,” Bitty picks up. “At first we thought—It’s okay, and we’re always going to be telling each other if there’s someone who we’re crushing on. Nothing is gonna come of it so why would we be upset? And like, we thought at first, maybe let’s talk about threesomes. Maybe that’s something we’d both enjoy, finding someone who we’re both attracted to and having casual sex.”

“But Jack—”

“Exactly,” Jack cuts in. “I don’t want casual sex. That idea got shut down pretty quickly. We never came across anyone who we were both attracted to, anyway.”

“Except, obviously, you were back in our lives,” Bitty says. “And I think... _I know_ I speak for both of us. We were both ignoring you as a possibility. You were off limits to me, for sure!”

Kent can’t help but giggle a bit at that.

“And then I told Bitty that I was, well,” Jack looks at Bitty, who smiles in return. “Well, I told him I was falling for you again.” They both look at Kent.

“I got upset,” Bitty chimes in. “Really upset. I was jealous and angry.”

“Bitty,” Kent says, joining the conversation for the first time in a bit. “I’m really not worth it, you guys shouldn’t fight about me, I’m so sorry.”

“Kent.” Jack reaches his hand across the table, resting it atop Kent’s. “Kenny. It’s okay. You _are_ worth it.” Jack looks to Bitty, nodding at him to continue.

“After I kind of calmed down,” Bitty adds, “I realized that I had been ignoring my own feelings for you.”

Kent doesn’t know where this is going. Thoughts are swarming around in his head like bees. Wasps, maybe.

“So you told Jack that you liked me too?” Kent asks.

“Kind of” Bitty says, but his inflection makes it sound like a question.

“What do you mean, kind of?” Kent looks between the two of them, and Jack just shakes his head.

“It sort of...happened in bed,” Jack says. “That night Bitty told me he wasn’t mad and that he trusted me. I kinda thought it was over and we wouldn’t talk about it again? And then in the middle of stuff, Bitty just goes ‘what would you do if Kent was here?’”

Bitty starts laughing.

“What did you say?” Kent demands.

Jack’s face is red. Bitty hasn’t stopped laughing.

“What did you say!” Kent repeats, more intently this time.

“It’s not important” Jack says, face redder still.

“Like hell it’s not important, I’m curious!”

“Kent,” Bitty wheezes. “Let’s—” he stops, laughing again. “We’ll come back to this. We’re so close to the end of what we had planned to tell you.”

“Okay,” Kent says. “But I’m not dropping this. What happened after?”

“We had a serious talk,” Jack says, the red finally disappearing from his face. “We had a lot of serious talks. We realized how much you’ve grown to mean to us. As a friend.” He squeezes Kent’s hand. “And that we were both interested in more. But we weren’t sure how far we wanted to take it.”

“Like.” Kent interjects, clarifying. “You didn’t know if it was a fantasy or real life interest?”

“Exactly. We knew it was a hot thing to imagine,” Bitty says. “But we didn’t know if it’d actually...work? So we tested the waters.”

“Now you’re here.” Jack says.

“Sorry that’s—” Bitty adds. “I know you didn’t ask for our whole life story—”

“Well,” Kent interjects. “Don’t you think I _should_ know it if this is gonna happen?”

“What do you mean?” Jack asks.

“Like.” Kent takes a deep breath. “I mean, I think I’m understanding this correctly but. You’re asking me to. Join you? Like. Not just for sex?”

Bitty and Jack look to each other, smiling, and back at Kent, each nodding.

“Yeah, we think that’d be—” Jack starts.

“Nice,” Bitty interrupts him. “Fun. Really great.”

“I think so too,” Kent says. Bitty lays his hand so that it’s partially covering Jack’s and partially covering Kent’s. Kent smiles at him. This is better than any of the what-ifs he could have planned for.

“But now you gotta tell me what Jack said!” Kent says, once the moment has passed.

“He didn’t say anything,” Bitty says. “He. Oh god this is so—”

“I came all over my chest,” Jack says, finishing Bitty’s explanation. “Even the thought of you, there, in bed with us. It was enough.”

“Oh, still doing that, eh?” Kent chirps. It had happened to them a few times, especially when they first started sleeping together.

“Eh?” Bitty juts in.

“I’ve gotten better,” Jack explains. “I have more tactics to deal with it.”

Bitty’s hand, still on top of Kent’s, starts stroking his skin now.

Kent’s getting hot.

“Boys,” Bitty says. “I’m excited about these developments, and we should definitely talk more….define some more stuff...but I think we should move this? To the bedroom, maybe?”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Kent concurs. Feeling emboldened, he stands from the table and starts off down the hallway to the master bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for the other two to catch up.

Bitty, true to his nature, is faster than Jack in getting to the room, and Kent finds himself with a lapful of him just moments later. Jack’s face over Bitty’s shoulder is warm, and when he throws a thumbs up into the air, Kent tilts his head to press his lips to Bitty’s.

It’s probably the distraction of Bitty’s mouth that keeps Kent from noticing that Jack has come up right behind Bitty until he speaks.

“Bitty,” Jack says, his voice coming out in a whine. “Come on, give me a turn.”

Kent feels Jack’s words in his groin. Sheesh. If he hadn’t been hard before, he certainly is now. It’s been years since Kent’s heard Jack’s voice in this inflection. Years of imagining it is nothing compared to the real thing. Kent just kisses Bitty more deeply. Anything to hear Jack whine again.

“Kenny,” Jack tries. “Kenny, Bitty, come on, please. You’re both so hot.”

Jack traces his hands down Bitty’s back to the place where Kent’s arms are wrapped around Bitty’s waist. Kent’s instinct is to let go, to tangle his fingers in Jack’s and hold his hands, but instead he squeezes Bitty closer.

And then Jack’s hands wrap around Kent’s wrists. The memory of those callused hands holding his arms above his head is in the forefront of his brain now. It’s a treasured memory, one he has spent many hours cherishing.

It’s all too much. Kent pulls away from Bitty and wrestles a hand from Jack to pull him in for a kiss over Bitty’s shoulder.

“Wow, boys.” Bitty chuckles. “At least let me out from under you so I don’t get squished.”

Kent lets Bitty wriggle away from underneath Jack, but doesn’t break from kissing him. If Jack had been a good kisser back in juniors, he’s phenomenal now.

Kissing Jack feels like lightning in his toes. It’s a feeling that he hasn’t felt in years. Real, actual true affection and love for another person. All the months of shamelessly flirting with Jack and Bitty and furiously pushing down the growing feelings for them both couldn’t have gone a better way.

Bitty starts pulling at Kent’s shirt from behind him, and they make quick work of undressing him. Jack peppers kisses down Kent’s front, into his hips and on his kneecaps and on his ankle bones. Bitty begins with light kisses on Kent’s shoulder blades, but works his way to small bites. It’s not a familiar feeling to Kent, but the way it makes him moan is ensuring Bitty doesn’t stop.

“Jack, honey,” Bitty says, over Kent’s shoulder. “Take your clothes off.”

As Jack moves away from where he’d been kissing Kent’s thighs, Kent starts to realize that Bitty’s in charge. Jack liked it when Kent took over, back when they were having quick, quiet fucks in the back of cars. Kent would keep Jack quiet when they had to be quiet because there were people in the next room over. It wasn’t so clearly defined back then...but it seems like it might be now.

Bitty steps off of the bed, leaving Kent sitting behind him. He pulls his shirt over his head and reaches out to pull at the hem of Jack’s. It’s like Kent’s own personal strip tease, featuring the two boys of his dreams.

When they’re both undressed, Bitty leans in to whisper something to Jack that Kent can’t hear.

“Kent, honey,” Bitty says, turning his attention back to him. “Why don’t you get up on your hands and knees?”

Kent’s never been one to disobey, and even if he had some inkling of rebellion in him, he’d get up on his hands and knees anyway. He trusts them.

Someone’s hands are kneading into his cheeks, pulling them apart and letting them fall back into place. Fingers brush his hole, teasing.

And then it’s wet. And he knows whose hands were on him because it’s the same person whose tongue is now pressing against him, licking into him. Jack always found ways to turn blowjobs into rimjobs. Now it seems he’s comfortable going straight into them. Not that Kent’s protesting.

Kent’s ass is wet, spit dripping down onto his legs, he’s panting against the headboard, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Bitty?” Kent calls out, realizing that he hasn’t seen or heard from him in a bit. “Where did you go?” He asks in between gasps.

“I’m still here, Kenny,” Bitty’s voice carries over from behind Jack. “Want me to come up there?”

Kent can only nod—he feels fingers pressing alongside Jack’s tongue and there’s no way any recognizable speech will come out of his mouth.

Bitty crawls alongside Kent and lays down next to him, close enough to lean down and kiss, so he does. Bitty grabs his face with both hands, and then starts working them around his chest, one teasing down near his groin.

“Hi, Kenny,” Bitty says, looking up at him. “Do you like Jack’s tongue on your ass? Isn’t he good at that?”

Kent nods again. Jack’s fingers are becoming more insistent, pressing inside of him lightly.

“I bet it’s gonna feel even better with his cock in your ass, what do you think?” Bitty grabs Kent’s cock as he speaks, and tugs a few times, roughly.

And that’s all it takes before Kent’s coming, suddenly, all over the sheets. He collapses—careful to roll out of the way of the mess he’s just made—on his back, and immediately puts his hands on his face.

God, he can’t remember the last time he came this quickly—this unexpectedly. Then he remembers just shortly before this all, talking with the other boys about Jack coming early too. All he can do is laugh.

Then they’re all laughing.

“You guys,” Kent says between giggles. “I’m so sorry! Jack, I didn’t mean to steal your moves.”

The image is hilarious, honestly. Jack and Bitty, their cocks still both hard, their faces creased with laughter. Every time they make eye contact again, someone breaks out in a new round of laughs.

When their breaths finally calm and the laughter stops, Kent takes a moment to realize how _good_ this all is. Laughing in bed isn’t something he ever remembers doing. And this certainly feels good. It’s not something he ever imagined, but now he can’t imagine life without it.

Kent looks at Jack, his body so much bulkier than the last time they were naked together, but still the same loving eyes. He looks at Bitty, this enigma he wasn’t expecting in his life. Bitty, who’s still eyeing Jack and Kent with that look like he has a plan.

“Well, Kent,” Bitty says. Sure enough, his plan is already in action. “Are you still up for getting fucked? Or do you just want to watch?”

“Fuck—” Jack starts.

“I’m still interested,” Kent says. He flips back onto his hands and knees, propping himself up to get ready. “Fuck me, Jack, please.”

Bitty’s the one who gets him ready, pressing his long, thin fingers into him in just the right ways. It takes forever, honestly. And, yeah. Jack takes some preparation to get ready for. But Kent’s already come and his cock is starting to feel like it needs attention again.

Jack just sits against head of the bed the whole time, pressing sloppy kisses to Kent’s lips as he pulls at his cock, seemingly unable to wait any longer. Jack’s mouth tastes like ass, which is kind of gross, but it’s his own ass so he deals with it.

The two switch places when Kent’s ready, and Bitty takes his face in his hands to kiss him as Jack pushes in. Jack has a huge cock. There’s no other way to put it. Jack has the girthiest dick that’s ever been inside of Kent. And he loves it.

It’s the first time he’s ever been fucked after having come already, and the feeling is different. It’s still intense, deep, and filling, but his head is so much clearer. There doesn’t seem to be any sort of rush to the finish line, so he can sit there and just drink in the feelings of what he’s doing.

“Jack, sweetie,” Bitty says. “You can go faster now.”

Kent looks down to see Bitty’s hand fisted around his cock, and with all the newfound clarity in his head, he has an idea. He leans down to lap at the head of Bitty’s dick. Bitty’s gasp betrays how shocked he is, and that’s all Kent wanted. The surprise. Well, he’s also hoping Bitty will put his hands on his head, pull his hair, maybe.

Bitty keeps one hand at the base of his cock, moving it with Kent’s mouth. It’s nice, it keeps Kent from being pitched too far forward with Jack’s thrusts and swallowing too much of Bitty’s cock. So considerate. It’d be even more considerate if Bitty would just pull Kent’s hair a little bit.

“Bits—” Jack’s voice cuts into the room that had been filled mostly with moans and gasps and slick sounds. “Bitty, pull Kenny’s hair. He loves it”

“Oh fuck,” Bitty says, and immediately there’s a hand on the nape of Kent’s neck, teasing at the hair there. “Mr. Zimmermann, you’re excused for telling me what to do, but only just this once.” With that, he tugs, and Kent finally lets himself go.

Kent isn’t sure how long it takes, but he hears Jack’s breaths pitch upwards and feels his thrusts go wild, and he knows Jack’s close.

“Bitty,” Jack gasps, and that confirms Kent’s suspicions. “Can I come, Bits?”

“Me first, Jack,” Bitty replies. “Kenny, babe,” he says, accompanied with a few more tugs on Kent’s hair. “Ahh. Can I come in your mouth? Or—just pull off if you want.”

Pulling off is _not_ what Kent wants. He pushes his mouth further down, curls his tongue, and revels in the way Bitty’s come tastes. It’s not _good_ , come never tastes _good_...but the fact that this is happening at all? It’s more than good. It’s wonderful.

Jack pulls out as Kent takes his mouth off of Bitty, and he turns back to see Jack carefully tying up the condom and walking toward the ensuite. He looks ahead again and catches Bitty’s eyes.

“Hey,” Bitty says. “You good? Do you want to come again?”

“Oh god, no thanks,” Kent replies. “I’m—I’m pooped. I need to lay down.”

“Well, honey,” Bitty reaches out a hand to stroke down Kent’s hair. “I gotta switch the sheets. Scootch!”

Kent drags himself off of the luxuriously large bed and over to the chair in the corner of the room. He watches Bitty flit around the sides of the bed and pull off the now dirtied sheet. This is his life now. He gets to have this.

Jack comes back with a new fitted sheet, and Kent honestly doesn’t understand how they’re so in synch with each other. He can only hope they’ll all be like that some day.

“Zimms, did Bits ask you to grab that? Or…”

“I just knew we needed it,” Jack says. He tosses the sheet to Bitty and comes over to where Kent is sitting. His face is painted with a smile, and he’s still naked. “Come ‘ere, Kenny.” Jack reaches out his arms and pulls Kent up and into a hug.

Until being held like this, until now, Kent hadn’t known how much he needed it. He wraps his arms around Jack’s waist and pulls him closer. It feels so nice to be pressed against Jack again. His body is bulkier, stronger, differently shaped than before. But it’s still the same Jack. His skin is warm and soft against Kent’s hands, and they stand there, embracing, until Bitty chirps up from across the room.

“Boys, bed’s made!” Bitty calls. “Come lay down with me, I’m lonely.”

Kent thinks Bitty or Jack will probably lay in the middle, but when Bitty pats the center of the bed, he takes the spot gladly. He lays on his back at first, lets the other two trace patterns on his bare chest.

Bitty’s hand stills after a little while, and when he starts breathing heavily in sleep, Kent feels fine about turning over.

Jack’s small smile pitches something inside of Kent, and he feels his eyes begin to water. It’s like everything is too much and not enough and he can’t believe he’s here and that this is happening. Jack’s arm pulls him in closer.

“Oh Kenny,” Jack breaths out, quiet to avoid waking Bitty. “Good tears or bad tears?”

Kent leans into Jack’s embrace. “Good tears, Jack.”

Jack pushes his forehead onto Kent’s. He leans into it, pressing his nose against Jack’s. They push at each other softly, Jack every so often kissing him on his nose and lips and cheeks.

Bitty’s arm comes around to lay on Kent’s chest, and Kent puts a hand on top of Bitty’s. They lace fingers as Jack smiles down at them.

“Mmmh, my boys,” Bitty says, his voice breathy.

It feels good. It feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr after authors are revealed!
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Song/Artist: No Control, One Direction  
> Prompt Details: Kent knows that Jack and Bitty are together, but he can’t resist Bitty anymore.  
> Additional Info: I think the chorus is particularly applicable. It seems like premature ejaculation could also figure into this fic, but that's up to you!  
> I know I went a little off of what your prompt was! But I hope I touched on enough of it to satisfy. :)
> 
>  
> 
> You can reblog this work [HERE](http://pbj-epifest.tumblr.com/post/154490006707/fic-burn-in-this-all-day) from the pbj-epifest tumblr page!


End file.
